


"Good to see you, rebel scum."

by idontunderstand_writing



Series: Imperial Rex AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Admiral is basically evil kinky Rex, Admiral just has a thing for knifes blood and handcuffs, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Kink, Borderline Personality Disorder, Broken Promises, CT-7567 | Rex Has PTSD, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Handcuffs, I'm Sorry Dave Filoni, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinda, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Order 66 Happened Differently (Star Wars), Past Relationship(s), Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Purge troopers are just cool so their Admiral's body guards, Rex and Admiral have a lot of time just talking, Sad CT-7567 | Rex, Saw spits A LOT in this fic, Sexual Abuse, Torture, its all over the place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontunderstand_writing/pseuds/idontunderstand_writing
Summary: It’s been 4 years since Saw last saw Rex but after a failed take-over of a star destroyer, he came face-to-face with a demon from his past.
Relationships: CT-7567 & Himself, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex & Original Stromtrooper Character(s), Saw Gerrera/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Imperial Rex AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189709
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	1. Su cuy'gar, kar'taylir darasuum

**Author's Note:**

> A little on Admiral:
> 
> 1\. He HATES when anyone calls him Rex  
> 2\. He. Is. Kinky.  
> 3\. He's a sociopath  
> 4\. He only hurts people to feel pleasure
> 
> Happy reading this fic, bastards.

“You have to be kriffing me.”

Saw and his rebels were now running down a hallway that felt like it was going on forever. He had seen that door before? Was that the same fire he saw a minute ago? He was tired. Bones aching. Heart racing. Where the hell was Harold? They were being chased by around 40 stormtroopers and their dumbass commander, shooting at them with worse aim than when he gets drunk off his rockers. The whole reason this mess happened was because of a phony report about this cruiser holding former soldiers of the Republic like prisoners. “Die you fucking troopers!”

He threw a charge, maybe taking out 4 or 5 of said stormtroopers. He really didn’t care. As long as he got off this cursed ship with his own ships then he can plan and get drunk. 

“Found you,” A metallic voice cooed in his ear. The voice was cold, fake. Masaine. He fell to the cold, durasteel ground. His men yelling and shouting becoming background noise to nothing but ear-bleeding ringing. “ _ Kar'taylir darasuum... _ ”

Damnit. He was in pitch black now. Hands all over him. Grabing and tuging him away. Ringing was gone but that  _ voice _ . The voice just repeated: Kar'taylir darasuum. It means love in mando’a. He picked it up while in a fling relationship with a republic soldier. Rex. He hadn’t heard from him since the war ended. All he knew is that he wasn’t with Tano and that he wasn’t with the Empire. He did wish that he came back. To Onderon. To him. That was now in the past. When there was no Empire to worry about or rebellions to start, when all he had were made of his friends, family, three Jedi, and Rex. Damnit.

“Wake up, you rebel muck.” He opened his eyes to a black helmet, his blood red visor showing Saw’s growing beard and new, and old, bruises. Purge trooper and his goons working at some kind of screen show vials. Most likely his own. He tried moving his body. His arms and legs didn’t move, but his head and hips. Odd. “Stop moving; The Admiral wants you not to tire yourself.”

“I don’t even know who the fuck the “Admiral” even is but,” Saw spat out, actualling spitting onto the trooper’s helmet. “If he’s anything like you three, I think I’ll be fine.”

“You’re lucky he doesn’t want us to kill you.” The trooper warned when his comm chippered. “PRG-1328 and PRG-1409 with me. That insane freak is on his way.”

“Yessir!” Both of the troopers shouted out as they left the holding cell.

“He’s going to die before the third question!” PRG-1409 said louding, clearly meaning it for him, as they all went to the hearing range. Who in all the rims was this “Admiral” guy? And why was  _ he  _ chosen to rip information out of him? Goddess he can’t give up anything to that dick.

“Welcome to Fort Emria Major.” A sing-songy voice said as he stopped in the doorway. His brown eyes glowing dark red in the red glow of his cell. His blonde hair slicked back with too much blum-fruit smelling hair gel. His white imperial garbe made him look out of place in a dark black and red prison cell. His face was in a warm smile but it faker than half of the galactic senate. “I hope you enjoy your stay.”

“You’re not Rex.” He plainly said as the clone looked him over. 

“I never said I was.” He muttered as he continued to round him like he was a piece of meat. “You have nice arms. Your hands look like they can hold someone up. Your legs are long, so I’ll have fun with that. Your neck is perfect. I think you might be my most perfect prisoner I've ever seen in my prison.”

“Why are you looking at me as if I’m fine wine?” He asked angrily. “Rex would never do that.”

“You’re acting like I’m about to kill you,  _ mesh’la _ .” He cooed as he used his index finger and thumb to make him look into his eyes. Playing with his bottom lip. He quickly pulled his head away then to look into that face again. 

“Only Rex gets to hold my face with those hands, you piece of bantha crap.” Saw sternly spat out, spitting again into that asshole's face.

“You’ll see him soon. When we told him about your capture he broke in tears on the control deck.” He calmly says, cleaning his face as stepped to the wall. He pressed a button and he was shocked. Not but enough to make him scream in pain. After he was pleased he pressed the button again. “If you keep acting that way during my questioning, I’ll shock you and you won’t get a visit from your little captain. Well I should say commander now.”

“He’s a commander now, huh?” Saw huffed out. Rex had always talked about who he’ll most likely never be promoted to commander during the war and he remembers telling he will someday. Glad to see he got his little wish. “If I behave, can I see him?”

“I know about your past relationship with him.” He said coming back to stand in front of him. “I had to tell him that after he broke his promise to you about going back to Onderon, you would never love him. You know because of that kiss in the rain,” He moved closer, too close. “When you held his face so lovingly. Like he was worth keeping safe,” He got ever closer. Lips apart. “Like he was worth all the credits in the galaxy.”

“Get your face away from-” Saw was quieted by their lips being pressed together. He hated the fact that this asshole was kissing him while Rex was somewhere in this prison. As much as a prisoner as he. He pulled his head away as the asshole let go. “You... fucking... nerf-fucker!”

“Oh such spunk.” He said, moving to the chair behind him as he turned to face the asshole. He hated being suspended mid air. “Now some rules.”

“Ah of fucking course there’s rules.” Saw huffed out with a little chuckle as he let his head drop. 

“You can call me Admiral for this “interview”. Rule one.” Admiral started. “ _ I’m _ the one whos asking the questions; not you.”

Saw just looked him over. His face was slightly in a scowl now. He could see a small flask peeking from one of his pockets. “What do you like to drink?”

“Gin.” He said calmly. “You like whiskey. Rex told us everything he knew before defecting to the Empire.”

“When I get out of these  _ fucking _ ,” He moved around, knowing he can’t get out. Just wanted to frighten the asshole. “Binders, I will do whatever your shitty imperial scum did to him but ten times worse. Nothing will stop me from fucking killing your ass.”

“Rule two. Every time you get a question correct or to my liking, you get a prize.” His face went into a grin. The same grin Rex would give him when he was being a bratty little fuck. “Rule three. If any question about the said are talked about, you have to answer in detail; Sexuality, sexual activities you have taken apart in, and past sexual partners.”

“Why the fuck would you-!?” He started before getting shocked again.

“Rule four.” Admiral started again, grin gone. “If you die in my care; the Empire has no reason but to use what information you give up to use against rebel cells.”

“Can we get this over with?” Saw asked, now ready to kill this bastard.

“We can now.”

~~~

  
  


“What is your full name?” Admiral asked calmly.

“Saw Gerrera.”

“Who were your parents?”

“Almec and Sophie Gerrera.”

“Have you been or are in anytype of romantic relationship?”

“The last ever romantic relationship I ever had was with CT-7567, Commander Rex. I was in two others but they were short lived.”

“CC-7567. Commander ranked clones go by CC.” He corrected the hanging man. “What is your home world, sector, system, and region?”

“I’m from the Inner Rim. Japrael sector and system. Onderon.”

“Ah, Onderon.” He hummed fondly. “The Empire gets most of their meat rations there now. So much wildlife in those jungles. Why do you fight for others' freedom, Gerrera?”

“I do it. Fight. Because it’s the right thing to do.” His prisoner was shocked for a bit. Watching his head roll back then dropping forward, a bit of steam coming off his body. His chest going up and down with heavy breaths. Beautiful. “I was telling the truth, asshole!”

“Partly.” He responded. “You’re forgetting the part about your sister dying from a fall that was caused by an explosion that, if you weren’t so reckless, she would have lived.”

“Who the fuck-?!” He was shocked again. Harder than before. When he stopped, the man’s crystal blue eyes were rolled back, just a bit, before coming back to angrily stare into his brown eyes. “Rex told you, didn’t he?”

“He did.” Admiral plainly stated. “It only took four rotations for him to break that information. Now, our final question for the day, what is your favorite memory of Rex?”

“It would have to be the first time we kissed. He got so stiff while asking me that I ended up just holding him up by his forearms as I kissed him. He was so awkward after he just laughed it off before missing me again.” Saw fondly said, laughing just a bit before going stiff. “When my rebels get me out of here, I will get Rex out of whatever fucking thing you have him trapped in and I will burn down this prison.”

“Commander PGR-941, can you please take prisoner 1939304 to his cell?” Admiral spoke into his comm. Soon his newest toy was on his way down the hall, going to rest for tomorrow. He made his way back to his and Rex’s quarters first stopping at the personal lift. He closed his eyes as the lift started to move which means it was his turn to see what Rex’s thought on all of this was.

~~~

_ “Hello, Rex.” He greeted the clone commander. _

_ “Go away.” He weaky responded. “Why did you kiss him?” _

_"I Kissed him because I could, Rex._ _ He’s going to make a wonderful toy to play with. To watch break.” He said , placing a hand on the clone’s back. “You heard him promise to save you. To take you away.” _

_ “I hate you...” He started to cry at that, feeling on their actual face. Tears rolling down their chin, falling to the durasteel ground. “I want to talk to him.” _

_ “You will but,” Admiral turned Rex’s chin up, to stare into each other's faces. “I want you to stare into his eyes. To watch him be my toy. To watch him melt under our eyes.” _

_ Rex only sobbed at that as he let go of the clone’s chin. He turned to leave, to take control of their body but stopped to look back at him. “He truly loves you. I can see it in his eyes.” _

He whipped his eyes out of tears on their face, looking at the salty drops in his hand. He could see why he loved the man so much now. He was going to need to talk to Lord Vader about this.


	2. Meg's bat gar mind, kar'taylir darasuum?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex, trapped in his own head as his body is controlled by a chip, has to watch Admiral do something that even makes the battle-hardened clone vomit (if he could).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens and I'll be posting less because of school

“Shocker? Germany?” Miss asked into their comm channel.

“What is it, PRG-1328?” Germany asked. “Remember to use our numbers.”

“Sorry, commander, just uh,” Miss stamered. “If a prisoner is having a mental breakdown in his cell?”

“Is it prisoner 1939304?” Shocker asked, unsurprised as usually.

“Yeah. I think at least.” He huffed into his comm. “I’ll tell him to shut up. Go to do that, commander?”

“You have my go, trooper.” Germany's strong voice said. He turned off the channel as he put his blaster on stun. 

“Silence yourself, scum!” He shouted out as he barged into the small cell.

Prisoner 1939304 or “Saw Gerrera” wasn’t crying; he was just sitting and looking at a wall. Must have been from another cell. “Sorry for disturbing you, prisoner.”

Ho Man and Razz walked in, bags in hand and threw one at Gerrera, who didn’t move an inch. He was scared of Razz to be honest. He was part of a 212th as a heavy weapons sergeant and his kill count was, on average, in the thousands of droids per battle. Ho Man was nice, kind even. He was a training commander on Kamino during the war. 

“Put it on, rebel scum.” Razz (probably was one of the most loyal troopers in the army besides Cody or Admiral himself) spat out, dropping the other bag. “Your “master” wants you to look nice.”

“Come on, PRG-1328.” Ho Man’s nicer tone says. “Something wrong?”

“No-o nothing just..” He looked back at the closed cell, the red ray shield casting shadows down the back hall. “Just forget I said anything, PRG-1109.”

“Can you shut up, PRG-1328?!” Razz huffed, stopping them at the counter of the prison block.

“PRG-1104, you shut up for once in your life.” Ho Man sighed, fixing his vambrace. “PRG-1328, I know this is only your second day but just don’t be creeped out by what kind of stuff you're going to see here. The Admiral is... different.”

“‘A fucking creep’ is what I would call him.” Razz huffed out. “I have seen what he’s done to men in his “care”, at least he breaks ‘em.”

“I’m ready, assholes!!” Gerrera shouted out. The three of them walked back to see him in a shimmersilk sleep wear. Dark purple with blood red lining. He didn’t know why a _prisoner_ would be given better clothing than half of the Galactic Army. Ho Man placed a pair of, he really didn’t know (binders?), to the man's ankles as Razz handed him something that looked like a belt.

“Just put the damn thing on him, cadet.” Razz huffed out as he attached binders (cuffs?) to the man’s wrists. He attached the bet to the man’s hip. Feeling awkward so close to rebel. To a prisoner. They quicked moved out, making sure he was in front of him and Ho Man and behind Razz. They moved to a part where, when he was first assigned here, was told he would never most likely go but here he was, stepping into the mouth of hell or whatever was behind that door.

“You okay, PRG-1328?” Ho Man asked.

“Just scared, PRG-1109.” He responded quickly.

“Well, it’s not that scary just...” He started. “Don’t think about what you're leading prisoners into.”

“Oh great...” He heard Gerrera mutter scarticly. “A scary room that none have you ever been in that I’m being forced into. Yay.”

“Shut up, scum!” Razz shouted out, poking his batton into Gerrera’s side.

  
  


~~~

  
  


Saw walked himself into the room he was brought to and, of half a second, he wished that he was blind. He looked around the room. It was mostly full of statues, some kissing each other and others of having sex. In the middle of the room was a bed, large enough of four others. Soon the asshole himself walked through a door near one of the most intimate statues. He had something in hand as he walked over to him.

“Hello, cyare.” Admiral cooed, kissing his cheek. “Do you like your new outfit?”

“Why am _I_ in your personal fuck room?” Saw asked angrily as Admiral’s arms wrapped around his neck. “I know you call me your “toy”. So I guess I’m the one you have chosen to be your little slave.”

“Well,” Admiral led him to the bed, pushing him onto the bed. He quickly moved his arms above his head and with a click, he was now stuck to this suffocating bed. “Rex wanted to talk to you but he’s just a commander and you have better things to do.”

“Get your hands off of me.” He angrily says as he tries wiggling out of his binders. Admiral got off of him, walking around getting something. He tried getting out of the cuffs again. No luck there. Here he was. Cuffed to the bed of a sociopath while his former lover was somewhere, probably forced to listen to his screams. He doesn’t want Rex to hear that. Not at all. So he has to play this bastard’s little game. “So what are you going to me?”

“Nothing much for our first session.” He said in a monstrous tone, getting back onto bed, sitting on his abdomen. “I just want you to get used to your new environment. So, how do you feel, dear?” 

“I just want to see Rex. That’s all.”

“You will very soon.” With that his hands started to unbutton the sleep shirt. He hoped Rex wasn’t watching this. He wouldn’t want that on him. He wants Rex to remember their happy relationship during the war. Stolen moments and night time adventures. Kisses in the rain and fights through the skys of Onderon. Just those things for him to remember. 

  
  


~~~

  
  


“Have you ever seen what goes in there, Ho Man?” Miss asked, slipping from his cup. He was (safely) far away from whatever was behind that door. Ho Man just looked at him then at Shocker, who was stuffing rations into his face.

“No, I haven’t but Razz has.” He replied in a pretty good Admiral impression. Which was just a horrible Corusanti accent.

“What did you see in there? Hot women?” Shocker asked, a bit of what “food” they were given across his face. “Hot men?”

“Creepy. Ass. Statues. It looks more like a torture chamber than the main prison’s one.” Razz mumbled into his cup. “The only reason I even went in there was because I could smell blood.”

“You can smell blood from what, a click away?” Shocker jokily asked, picked up what he thinks is a chuck of meat.

“I can and I walked in on..” He looked around as the all leaned in. This was now a _secret_ between the four of them. “I saw Admiral having _sexual relations_ with a male prisoner. The dude was bleeding so much after he died only minutes after admiral finished.”

“Ew..” Shocker sputtered out, spitting out his food into a napkin. “That explains prisoner 6438942 “unexplained” death pretty darn well.”

“I feel sorry for medical.” Ho Man muttered.

“Did you think that explains the outfit we gave to prisoner 1939304?” Miss asked.

“Probably? I don’t know.” Razz huffed out. Around 20 stormtroopers or “bucket heads” walked in with which looked like a gift? Explosive? Who knows but just handing it to Shocker and the rest of them then running off. “What the hell was that, Shocker?”

“Well I kinda save their sergeant from falling off the edge of a balcony. I guess they wanted to repay in some way. You know that the bucket heads treat us as gods.” Shocker explained, ripping the crude wrapping paper into tiny scraps and what they found was something that would even make Commander Germany cry in joy. It was a pair of old ARC issued DC-17s. “Damn, the last time I saw these I was still a cadet.”

“Old reliable..” Ho Man muttered fondly as he picked up one of the pistols, turning it over in his hand. “I was given a pair on Kamino. It saved my life so, so many times.”

“Well, they’re mine,” Shocker said, pucking the pistol out of Ho Man’s hand and placing it with the other. “And I’m going to at least try to keep them clean.”

“Sure like what you said about your kama..” Miss muttered into his tray. Ho Man and Razz laughed at that as Shocker’s face went into an exaggerated hurt expression. “What? I told you that mud and explosions do not mix well.”

“What is this about unlawful use of explosives?” Germany asked. Commander CC-99/1, ARC-20-99/1, PRG-941 or, what everyone called him, Germany was a commander during the war for an elite program of ARC troopers on Kamino. So he was like everyone’s big brother that was already done with everyone before bantha shit before you even stepped foot onto the landing pad. “You know that’s against the regs.”

“Sorry sir.” Shocker muttered.

“Just,” Germany started. “Don’t get reckless. Okay, Shocker?”

“Yessir..” Shocker sadly mumbled into his own tray.

  
  


~~~

  
  


“I requested Lord Vader’s presence; not your’s, Grand Admiral Tarkin.” Admiral muttered, walking with Tarkin from his ship.

“Lord Vader had better things to do than go to some prison into the Outer Rim, Admiral Rex.” Tarkin said as they got to the main door, waiting for the large door to open.

“My name is not “Rex”; it’s Admiral, Grand Admiral.” He corrected angrily.

“So it is.” Tarkin’s delightful voice says as they both stepped onto the only lift up to the main prison. “I heard you caught the rebel famous leader and terrorist, Saw Gerrera. The Empire thanks you for your service, Admiral.”

“Thank you, sir.” He mumbled. “He has made a fine toy to play with.”

“What have you gotten out of him?” Tarkin asked as he looked down into the prisoner’s mess hall on their way up to the control deck. His little pet was eating, no one around him and only having himself as company as he ate.

“Not much now, sir.” PRG-941 responded for him. “But he will break soon.”

“We have to get information out of him soon or he'll be useless to us.” Tarkin muttered, playing his chin.

“We _will_ get the information out of him, sir.” Admiral promised.

“You better because I could replace you with another Admiral, Admiral _Rex_.” Tarkin said as he stepped to the large window that looked out at the grey and brown landscape of the planet, technicines and lower ranking officers working round him. He hates this Empire and Rex hates this Empire. They both wanted something different than the Empire. Rex wanted the Republic back, freedom for his brothers, and to be with their toy and Admiral wanted more control, more leeway to hurt others for his own sexaul pleasures, and freedom to keep Gerrera as his little pet after he had become useless. “Admiral, I want to meet Gerrera now because it’s my professional view that I could have a say on what’s important and unimportant information on this case.”

“Right this way, Grand Admiral.”

  
  


~~~

  
  


_“YOU'RE A MONSTER!” Rex shouted out at Admiral, who, in the real world, was cleaning himself up. “YOU’RE A FUCKING MONSTER!”_

_“How am I a monster? I’m just expressing my freedom.” Admiral was acting as he didn’t see forcing Rex’s body onto someone without their consent was wrong. Admiral seems to believe that to fill the hole in his heart that having sex and torture others might work._

_“You still haven’t told him that you can’t actually physically feel anything so you bring me out to make it seem like you're enjoying having sex with him!” Rex shouted out, tears running down their face now._

_“Who is this "him" you’re spouting about?” He asked._

_“Saw.”_

_“Ah, our new favorite pet.” Admiral said fondly. “He does listen very well if you shock him a few times. You could just ask me if you want a round with him.”_

_“I would never do that to him,” Rex muttered. “And you know that.”_

_“I know you won’t but I could tell him that you’re willing to meet him.” He offered._

_“I know you would keep your promise because I can watch you.” Rex said. “I agree to your offer as long as you let me control our body.”_

_“You can.” He agreed, fixing their black knee-high boots. “I'll be watching though.”_

Rex was now in control of their body now. He looked at their hair. Set gelled down with that disgusting product. He looked at his face. Aged well but his slight stubble shaved away. He messed up the blonde hair, letting the strains fall into his face. He looked at his outfit. His admiral whites. Ugly and baggy. He walks out of their room going to their lift. He has a sad man in a prison cell to see now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your guys thoughts on Miss, Ho Man, Razz, Shocker, and Germany?
> 
> Miss and Shocker where cadets during war  
> Razz was a 212th boy  
> Germany was a ARC trooper commander  
> And Ho Man...  
> Well, he's a old man that trained little kids
> 
> Just me. Making Purge Troopers human again.


	3. Mirci't 7438784? Gar're a al'verde!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex, who for this short time, is in control of his own body but as he turns a corner into Saw’s cell block, he’s met with a familiar face once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few more faces have joined the fic

“I’m looking for prisoner 1939304’s cell. Can you please direct me to his cell, Germany?” Rex asked. He was in the vod’s office. Tiny and cramped like all clone offices were like when the Republic was around but worse.

“Why, Admiral Rex?” Germany asked, staring at his datapad with a cigarra in his mouth. When he first got control back to his own body, he tried seeking help in this horrible base and found Germany on a smoke break. He had been a bit wary at first but soon helped him with understanding the inner working of the Empire. “I’m under strict orders by Grand Admiral Tarkin to not let anyone near the rebel leader.”

“Well, _I_ still run from this prison and,” Rex huffed out. “I want to see one of my residents.”

“Fine, but! But, there’s a catch, Rex.” Germany said with a grin, moving around the cigarra between his teeth. “You have to take the two newset Purge Troopers. Shocker and Miss.”

“You were talking about Miss the last time had control of my body. Something about him having some kind of problem?”

“Well, at least in the eyes of this stupid Empire.” Germany sighed, picking out his smoke and pushing it into his vambrace. He picked up another one, lighting it. Puffing a few rings before sitting down again. “See, the youngest is seven and the other’s eight so, naturally, they have thought about leaving the Empire a few times.”

“Eight?! SEVEN?!” Rex screamed out. “Why in all the rings of manda, are they making cadets Purge Troopers?! When we were those ages, all we thought about when the next cadet training class was, not about being prison guards and bodyguards!”

“Calm down, Rex.” He muttered, switching his cigarra to the other side as he leaned to speak into his desk comm. “Can PRG-1328 and PRG-1409 come to my office? The Admiral is requesting an escort to prisoner 1939304’s cell.”

Quickly, both Miss and Shocker were waiting outside. “Ready for your escort, sir?”

“Uh, yes, Shocker. Let’s go.” He says to Shocker which caused the adiik to twist his helmet in a shocked expression like he had never been called that by Admiral. Most likely he just referred to them all by number which was _very_ on brand of him. 

  
  


~~~

  
  


The walk to his lover’s cell block... quiet per say. Miss and Shocker were talking over their comms most likely about his change in behavior. The pasted a cell with a man doing push-ups with a scar over his left eye and a- “Wolffe?!”

“Huh?” Wolffe grumbled as he looked up through the ray shield. “ _You._ ”

“Wolffe! It’s me, Rex! I’m so happy to-” He stopped when Wolffe tried ramming himself through the ray shield, flying back onto his bed. “Wolffe?”

“YOU PUT ME HERE, YOU ASSHOLE!” Wolffe screamed out. “You tricked so, SO many of your own _brothers_ with that phony distress call! Gregor, Echo, Hunter, and so many more with your **fake** story about Commander Tano dying in your arms after you tried to escape for brothers who did follow Order 66!”

“I don’t- Admiral.” He huffed out. “That wasn’t me, it was my chip. Admiral or whatever it’s- his name is. Commander Tano never took out my chip and now all of this-”

“Bantha shit! More of your fucking lies!” Wolffe shouted out, banging his fists on the wall of his cell. Soon the next 100? 200? blocks were banging now. “BROTHERS! What do you think of this degamolka?”

“Vod Kyramud! Vod Kyramud! Vod Kyramud!” Brothers in the rest of this cell block started chanting as he walked down to Saw’s block. “Vod Kyramud! Vod Kyramud! Vod Kyramud!”

“What are they saying, sir?” Miss asked.

“‘Vod Kyramud; It means “Brother Killer” in mando’a.” He explained. “Hadn’t you spoken it on Kamino? All the clones when I last went there did.”

“That was before the war, sir.” Shocker said over the shouting. He shot a blot into the high ceiling and the block went quiet for one; Wolffe. “TK-84872, prisoner 7438784 needs to go to solitary confinement again.”

“There is no need to do that, Shocker.” Rex quickly said but quickly his older vod was being dragged by him, snarling and fling curses in both mando’a and basic at him. _What the hell did you do to them, Admiral?!_

No answer. He must be asleep. Good? Bad? Who knows at this moment. They quickly walked into the right cell block, walking to his cell. The cell where his friend was held in? Lover? Who knows anymore.

  
  


~~~

  
  


“Open the door, Miss.” He heard Shocker tell Miss and the cadet quickly opened the door. Both standing on each side of the door and when he stepped in, they closed it. Clearly anytime Admiral went to a cell, they stayed out of whatever he was doing with them.

“Hello, Saw.” He greeted his former lover.

“You finally dropped that fake ass ascent and pet names?” Saw said. He was looking him over, seeing his messy hair. “Are you hungover or something?”

“I came here to say hello. Admiral has been taunting me about coming to see you.” Rex mumbled, playing with his whites’ hem. Saw’s expression went softer as he stood up quickly, holding him by his shoulder. Only staring into his crystal eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that always put him into a stupor. “It’s me, cyare.” He had tears running down his face, dripping from his chin.

“Rex-x?” He shuttered, bringing his calloused hands up to the sides of his face. He rubbed his tears away with his thumbs. He stepped closer into the man, placing his hands to his chest. He wanted to kiss him so badly. So thoughtfully. Just wanting to stay here in this moment. “I actually thought he was lying about you being here.”

“Can I-” He was stopped by Saw’s mouth. He let his arms wrap around his neck as he melted into this man’s mouth. He had kissed, slept with, and forced into sex by Admiral with so many men but this was different. Saw didn’t know he was kissing the person who rapes him, kisses him just to make himself feel anything. When they parted he just looked at him. He looked happy for once in prison. He darted his eyes away, now what those eyes staring at him when he spills the truth. “Saw? I want you to look at me and yell at me after I tell you the truth.”

“What? Why would I yell at you?” Saw asked, rubbing away the new stream of tears running down his face. “Why would I after seeing you for the first time in years, Rexy?”

“Please don’t call me that while I tell you the truth, Saw.” Tears were unwilling to stop now, making his breaths uneven.

“Is something wrong?” He softly asked, trying to calm him down with a kiss to his forehead. _I’m sorry, Saw Gerrera._

“Saw, ni'm Admiral. Kaysh's o'r gaan'arir be ner baar bal trat'ade ni at vaabir dush kebise at gar bal ashi adate at aalar mayen bal-” He, halfway through his response, realized he was speaking mando’a and Saw, from what he knows, doesn’t understand much mando’a. Saw just brought him to ground with him, just holding him. His body started to shake. “Cyare?”

“So that asshole controls you?” He asked with tears running down his face. “And he can’t feel anything?”

He nodded and started to mumble into his chest what had the sithhells happened to him and what caused Admiral to control. Saw just listened, like he used to on Onderon after a long day or patrol. He can’t believe he listened to him, hearing him talk in detail about Order 66 and what caused him to rebel. About the fate of Darth Maul, who was killed by a firing squad, about Tano’s escape from their ship, leaving him stuck in his own mind, and about how Admiral took control over him. It had just happened after Tano feld, watching her ship go into hyperspace to never be seen again. When he felt something hurt inside of him, wanting to leave with her into the unknown of the galaxy. Then everything went blank and when he awoke, it was a year later and he was already in this prison. When he fished he was crying again and his lover started to wipe away his tears again.

“Just calm down, Rexy.” Saw muttered to him, patting his back with on hand. “We still have Purge Troopers right outside the door.”

“I was right about the beard,” He muttered, smoothing the front of his short, scruffy beard down with his thumb. “It does make you look older.”

“Well, _I_ was right about your hair,” He retorted with that grin, carding his finger through his messy blonde hair. “Makes you look even more beautiful and I didn’t even know you had little curls in your hair.”

"There's all lot you don't know about me." He mumbled sadly. Even if Saw's rebels get him out of here, they'll never take him with them. At least as friend; most likely as a prisoner, no matter what Saw says.

  
  


~~~

  
  


“Do you know what the fuck is going on in there, Miss?” Shocker asked through his helmet comm.

“I don’t know? I’ll look.” He said as he looked into the cell. He was watching Gerrera and Admiral kissing as if they had just met each in years, so loving and sad at the same time. “Admiral is kissing Gerrera with more love than I have seen in my whole life.”

“What?! Let me see!” Shocker said as he looked into the cell as they just stayed like that. “Why is _he_ kissing someone like that? He seems like he only teases people so this is one-eighty for him.”

“What the hell are you two... looking... at?” Razz asked as he stared at them kissing. He just gave him a shrug as Shocker just started to giggle at the sargeant’s awkwardness at love? Who knows what they were doing. “Why is he kissing a rebel scum leader like they’re about to die if they part?”

“Who knows but it’s sorta funny.” Shocker giggled out, turning off his audio so no one could hear his chuckling.

“All of Manda please help me...” Razz muttered.

“Who’s “Manda”, Razz?” Miss asked.

“Manda is the heaven or gardarian of all Mandalorians and who believe in Mandalorian ways. They are what fuels the spirit of any true Mandalorian.”

“That sounds like a bunch of bantha shit. On Kamino, they told us gods and religion are only destracions from the only thing that matters; The Empire.” Miss said matter-a-factly. By Razz’s body language, he wasn’t taught that. He never thought that Razz, of all clones, would be a religious tooka. “Why do you believe that stuff?”

“I just do, cadet.” Razz angrily huffed out as he walked away from them.

“Do you believe there’s such a thing as an afterlife, Shocker?” He asked but was met by nothing coming from his brother. “Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum” is something that he heard Ho Man and Razz say everyday after late meal. Something about “remembering those who we have lost” crap and about “them marching away as we fight on”. People die and people live, that's just how things are in the Empire.

  
  


~~~

  
  


“Hello, pet.” Admiral said, kissing Saw’s exposed neck. “You got to see your Rexy but he won’t be back for a few days.”

“I know you're just a chip, Admiral.” His pet muttered. “I want your reasoning to still control Rex’s body.”

“Well,” Admiral started, sitting back on Saw’s thighs and arms wrapped around his pet’s neck. Saw was more talkative than many of his toys but he was more of a prize when you got him screaming. “He tried to escape in a ship to go back to you or that Tano girl so I had to stop him from making a mistake.”

“A choice to leave a dictatorship.” Saw corrected him. Admiral moved his hands to his chest then to his abdomen, just rubbing oil into his skin. “You’ll never be Rex.”

“I know I’ll never live up to being Rex but,” He bit down onto his neck hard, leaving angry, red teeth marks into his dark skin. “I’m a better version of him so I don’t need to live up to him.”

“You're wrong. Rex is kind, caring, and-” He just started at his face and tried wiggling out of his cuffs again. “Can you let Rex out? He knows me better.”

“UGH!” Admiral huffed out as he got off him. “Now I’m stressed and _when_ I’m stressed, I want to hurt my pets and it makes me feel ugly!”

“Feel? ‘Cause with all that hair gel; you _are_ ugly.” Saw said, that stupid grin over his face. He could hear Rex giggling in his head. _Damnit!_ He moved to a cabinet, opening it with enough force to silence his bratty pet. He had a few other cabinets around his chamber but this one was rarely used. He picked up a beskar dagger, its nerf leather grip cleaned from his former favorite pet’s blood.

“From my knowledge, you have to own a vibroblade, yes?” He asked, closing his cabinet. “And did you not teach Commanders Tano and CC-7567 how to properly use that weapon?”

“Yes? Yeah I did,” Saw said warily, shifting on the bed. “Why do you ask? Want some tips?”

“Oh no, not that, pet! I wouldn’t want you to,” He cooed as he sat atop of him again, letting the blade drag across his scarred chest which made a thin cut. “Cut yourself.”

He picked up the blade lightly, holding it up to his throat when he pulled back, throwing the beskar dagger into one of his beautiful statue's heads. The head fell to the floor and his body went to the cuffs at his pets hands. Rex.

_“What are you doing, Rex?!” Admiral shouted out, trying to regain control of their, no, his body. ‘You’re scaring my misbehaving pet!”_

_“Doing what I should have years ago!” Rex shouted out, physically bringing a hand to punch himself. Rex fell, trying to regain his balance. Admiral just laughed._

_“Remember you can feel things, I can’t! God, you're so stupid!”_

_“Not stupid; smart enough to distract you from-” They both of them were stopped by the door of the chamber getting opened._

“Wonderful job, Admiral.” Tarkin says to a statue.

“Thank you, sir, but,” Admiral started as he regained control and went to grab his dagger. “Who gave you access to my chambers?”

“Your head commander, Langfur Onns, gave me access.” Tarkin’s cold tone said, looking at his pet with an unimpressed look. “Is this the mighty Saw Gerrera?”

“Yes, Grand Admiral.” He said, coming to stand near his pet, who was breathing hard from fear. Tarkin used two fingers to make him look up at him, make him stare into his aging face.

“He seems fighten. Why is this?” Tarkin asked, dropping the toy’s chin.

“Personality CC-7567 tried to take control again which caused my pet here,” He whined, playing with his nose. “To freak out. I quickly regained control and now he should be asleep for a bit.”

“What have you gotten out of him?” Hollow-faced man asked.

“Well-l I haven’t finished my questions yet-” He started but was stopped by Tarkin’s tongue clicking.

“You’re losing time, Admiral. The more time you “play” with him, the more time his rebel cell will have to relocate to a safe part of the galaxy and spread their terrorism.”

Saw started to laugh, causing them both to look at him with a questioning look on their faces.

“What’s so funny, scum?” Tarkin asked.

“You two think that my rebels have just left me to the loth cats!” He laughed out before going serious. “They haven’t; just have a plan to make this whole prison to blow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rex, who got control of his body again, trying to see Saw: *Happy clone nosies* 😍 "Saw!"
> 
> Wolffe and the rest of his brothers that were wronged by Admiral: BITCH! BROTHER KILLER!
> 
> Rex, sad now: *Sad clone nosies* 😭 "Wolffe? Hunter? Echo, you too?"


	4. Kar'taylir darasuum cuyir guuror a ga'amur, cyar'ika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saw, still trapped in this prison and losing a bit of hope that he could save Rex from Admiral, is forced to change his entire goal of escape with him to enlist a group of elite clones he knows will help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strong with the angst, this chapter is

“Wake up, Block 210! Early meal is about to start.” A stormtrooper shouted out as the door to their cells’ door opened. Saw opened his eyes to the blank, black seling of his cell and with a sigh got up. Down the hall, he could see the clone cell blocks, all fourteen of them. Their cells were already empty meaning they were in the prison mess or going to a labor camp. In his entire stay in this hellhole, he hadn’t once left the main prison. Not once. It seems being the Admiral’s pet gave you some leeway. When they got to the mess, he quickly got his colorless mush and some water and tried to find an empty table to eat in peace but something caught his eye. A man with a pair of welding goggles on his face with a datapad. The stormtroopers didn’t seem to care or didn’t mind a prisoner with access to the outside galaxy, as long as he was quiet and didn’t cause any fights. He could have whatever he wants. He was scrawny, with reddish-brown hair and his mind seemed to be placed on other things. Might as well try sitting there.

“Is this seat taken?” He asked the man, who quickly turned off his pad.

“Yes but not on my side of the table. My brothers will be here soon. Just don’t say anything and just eat.” The man told him. He must be a clone but a heavily mutated one at most. Quickly three other men sat at their table. A man with a mullet and half a human skull tattooed to the left side of his face, wearing a headband made from a piece of his undershirt. A thin faced man with a toothpick in his mouth and a tattoo of his right eye. A very tall man with a large scar on the right side of his face and blinded eye. The first two sat on the right side of the clone and the big one sat on his left. Together they didn’t look related, just some random nat-borns. “Echo, you need to be more careful with your replacement arm until we get you a better one.”

Echo? He had heard that name before. Rex had told him that he lost a brother four years ago going by that name. He turned his head to see a hollow faced man (he looked the most like a clone next to the tattooed one) with a prosthetic arm, ear, and legs, wobbling his tray on one hand as he slowly walked over. He had ports from his temples to the top of his back like he could plug himself into something to control it with his mind. Half-man, half-robot. He wondered if Rex ever met this version of his little brother.

“Sorry I took so long again. I’m still trying to get used to the temporary replacement, Tech.” Echo huffed out, sitting next to the tall man. “Made a friend?”

“I’m Saw Gerrera. One of your brothers talked a lot about you during the war.” He said, shaking his prosthetic hand.

“Oh, I've heard of you! You were a leader of the first ever rebel cells against the Empire.” He giddily said out, shaking his hand faster. “Which one of my brothers told you?”

“Well,” He started. They don’t know about Rex not being in control of his own body but he might as well tell them. “Your older brother and captain, Rex told me about-”

“Rex told you!?” They all screamed at him.

“That asshole is the reason there's  **fourteen** cell blocks full of clones and about 22 brothers are dead in this prison.” The mullet one angrily huffed out, stabbing his mush with a fork. “He’s going to pay for killing and torturing us for three years.”

“The next time he walks by my cell, I’m going to punch a hole through a wall just to crush him myself!” The big one huffed, punching the air in front of him.

“He’ll die at my hands, Wrecker.” The thin faced one said, crushing down onto his toothpick.

“He’s mine. Not yours, Crosshair and not yours, Hunter.” Wrecker shouted out, smashing on the table. A commander from above them yelled out.

“Be quiet, filth!” He yelled out, raising his blaster.

“Yeah, yeah fuck you too...” Crosshair muttered into his cup. The commander went back to his job with a groan.

“Rex changed so much after the war...” Echo sighed out, picking up a bit of his mush and chewing. They all looked up at him, eyes trained on him.

“Aren’t you his sexual object, Gerrera?” Tech asked, turning on his datapad and seemed to bring up a prisoner log of him. “I’m asking because you have electromagnet cuffs on your body and you don’t have any record of going to the many labor camps.”

“So, he’s like Rex’s personal dick appointment?” Wrecker asked, sounding quite serious as Hunter laughed quietly to himself.

“You mean “Admiral”, right?” Saw asked, drinking from his cup. “He and Rex aren’t the same person.”

“Admiral, Rex. What’s the difference?” Said Crosshair with an angry scowl on his thin face.

“Admiral’s a program. Malware, AI; It’s not a real person, either way.” Tech explained to his stupid brothers, looking at his pad as his brothers just stared at him with wide eyes. “You all didn’t know?”

“Is that true, Gerrera?” Hunter asked warily with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah. I only found that out a week ago. They share a body and can control it together or against each other, only Rex can physically feel things. Admiral can not but he knows everything that Rex knew and so, so much more.” He explained, watching their faces go from warey misbelief to object horror. Only Tech not being phased one bit by that information. Must have found out before anyone else.

“So that was Rex a week ago, looking at us as we called him a brother killer...” Echo gasped out, looking like he was just hit by a speeder. “If Admiral is in control of his body, how was he able to regain control? Tech, what's your view on this?”

“Hm,” He muttered. “If Admiral and Rex can control their body at the same time then he must be able to fight or can forcefully take control back of his own body. Can you confirm that, Gerrera?”

“They can. When Admiral and I were having...” Should he even tell them about what Admiral even does to Rex and him? What he forces them to do to each other? What about that fucking room? Just might as well talk about. Echo deserves it at least. “Relations in his personal turture chamber, Rex was in control of his body after he tried to cut me. So yes, they both can control his body at the same time.”

“You keep referring to their body as Rex’s body. It’s both of theirs.” Crosshair flatly noted.

“I think there’s a way to save him.”

“How?” Hunter asked, now wanting to join on the conversation.

“I believe if you take out his chip, Admiral, it’ll get rid of him. For good.” He explained.

“But why would you  _ want _ to help him?” He asked again.

“Me and Rex are close. So this is for our friendship during the war.” He flatly said, hiding his blush with his water cup.

“Wait... You and him fucked before the war ended, didn’t you!” Wrecker shouted out with a laugh, Hunter chuckling while Crosshair just shakes his head. Echo looked at him with a confused look as Tech whispered into his good ear. His face went surprised then a defensive but disgusted expression.

“So you and my ori’vod...” He just looked at his tray and put his face into his hands, shaking his head. “I just don’t want the mental image of Rex having sex in general.”

“Just- I need your guys' help.” Saw said with a sigh. Crosshair looked up and moved his toothpick to the other side again. “I have a group of rebels on their way to blow this prison up and free everyone. I want you all during the break in, to free all the prisoners while I get Rex.”

“How can we trust you, Gerrera?” Crosshair asked.

“You can because,” He raised his cuffed wrists and pointed at the collar. “We’ll be getting all of our revenge on Admiral.”

  
  


~~~

  
  


“Hello, toy.” Admiral greeted him in his usual outfit, just a pair of baggy grey pants with a white tank top and his black leather boots. The dagger was now strapped to his left boot, making it easier to grab to threaten him into being a toy for him. He seemed to be in a better mood so he was going to be easy on him. At least better from having a knife to your throat as you're also being jerked off by a psycho. He was given a more modest outfit than usual but still made to imagine what lies under. A greyish blue shimmersilk dress shirt with a pair of jet black nerf leather pants. They had taken off that belt and replaced it with an engraved leather one with a gold clasp. Must cost a fortune to make just the shirt these days. “Do you like your new outfit, mesh’la?”

“I hate it.” He spat out. He actually didn’t  _ hate  _ it, only disliked it because it was a gift from a 6 foot, bleach blonde, imperial nerf-fucker.

“Well, it shows off your body nicely.” He said as he dragged his hands from his navel to his sternum, dragging the silky dress shirt out of his pants. He hated how turned on he got every he touched him. Just a part of him only seeing Admiral as Rex. He groaned low as Admiral hands left him. “I want you to strip for me.”

He nodded, unbuttoning the bottom first. Admiral sitting down on that fucking bed with a hungry eyes watching him. He got to the fourth button when Admiral told him to stop. “I'm doing what you asked me to.”

“I think I’ll let Rex watch you strip for us. I want you to hear him.” He said as his face went to a more pained expression. 

“I’m-m sorry, Saw.” He muttered, trying to apologize for something.

He knew he had to go back to striping. To make Rex  _ and  _ him suffer together. He unbuttoned the last button, starting to push the dress shirt down his shoulders. Rex’s eyes were watery, trying to look away but, like the last time this happened, Admiral forced his face straight forward. The shirt dropped with a soft huff as he moved down to his belt. He unbuckled the claspe, letting the belt fall to the ground. He moved to his pants, starting to tug them down. He was stopped by the ground shaking and Admiral took control of Rex’s body again.  _ Took them long enough to get here. _

“What is this?!” He yelled out as his head commander, a pale ginger haired man, Langfur Onns ran into the room. “There better be a good reason for interrupting us!”

“Sir there has been an explosion on cell block 65. The same block as that insane clone.” Commander Onns said with worry. He walked to a cabinet, opening it to an armor stand with dirty white plastoid armor with blue stripes. Warn out from war. Must have been Rex’s at one point. He picked up the helmet and armor, quickly putting on everything. It was trite but it’ll work. He picked up the two DC-17’s he knew where Rex’s and put them to stun. “Sir behind you-”

He shot the commander, his limp body falling to the ground leaving him with Admiral alone. Alone with Rex and his tormentor.

“So you choose to fight against your master, pet?” Admiral asked, picking up that baskar dagger that he strapped his left boot with care.

“I’m not willing to fight you, Rex.” He muttered loudly, enough for the helmet’s speakers to pick up. Reading their weapons, whoever wins this battle dictates what happens to Rex. Either he stays in the Empire and is forced to be the perfect little clone that Tarkin wants him to be or he joins the Partisans and they would take his chip out.

“There is no more Rex! Only me! In my own body!” Admiral shouted out as the door flew open to two Purge troopers with their helmets off? Off? They were both young clones, still not having scowl marks, scars, or hair dye. The first one had a horribly undercut with a small amount of stubble and the other one had a regulation haircut. “Good. You’re outnumbered now, Gerrera. Shot him now, troopers!”

“We can’t do that, you demagolka fuck.” The first one angrily muttered as he stunned the bastard, the baskar dagger sliding to Saw’s feet. “He deserved to get that.”

“Who the hell are you two?” He asked the two of them as three more Purge troopers with Tech and Echo on their tails.

Their commander, a clone with greying hair and a regulation haircut, moved forward. “I’m Commander Germany of Fort Emria Major. These two,” Looking at the two youngest clones in the room. “Are Shocker and Miss and the three vods shooting like madmen are Razz, Ho Man, and Italy.” He outreached his hand in peace then dropping it when Saw didn’t return the gesture.

“You must be Gerrera. I’m Wolffe and this is Gregor.” The battle scarred commander said, gesturing to the other clone in recon armor. Every clone who wasn’t part of the Empire in this room was in their old armor so it would be good to say that every clone in this prison broke into armory and took back their only belongings.

Gregor stared down at Rex’s body, still on the ground. “Is he dead?”

“No, he’s just stunned.” He said as he picked Rex up, moving him in his arms so he when he wakes up he’ll be comfortable. Echo came up, looking at Rex’s face.   


“Are you sure this plan is going to work, Gerrera? Taking out his chip might kill him instead of Admiral.” He muttered, playing with his former captain’s hair. Looking back up at him with tears running down his face. “Keep him safe.”

“I promise.” He quietly agreed as holstered one pistol. He nodded sadly, like he was never going to see Rex again. “Let go blow this hellhole up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER BUT ECHOOOOOOOOOO BABY!
> 
> Eveyone needs a hug


	5. Gar liser't ash'amur bat ni jii, kar'taylir darasuum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex has been stuck in a nightmare in his head as Saw, clones, and his rebels destroy the prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for this chapter:
> 
> Rex's nightmare parts  
> EVERY PART OF ITALY'S CHARACTER  
> Mention of child murder  
> About to happen kamikaze  
> And, of course  
> Canon typical violence
> 
> SHIT HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER

“Who’s that?” Saw asked, nodding to the short breaded clone with a engry bow of sometype in his hands. He shot multiple troopers, spinning and blocking bolts being shot at him.

“That’s Commander Italy and,” Ho Man started as Italy shot a bolt through the head of a trooper, his body falling to ground limply. Then pinned the trooper’s commander to the wall by his shoulder, coming and bringing a blaster pistol to under part of the commander’s helmet. He shot the man, his body slumping to the ground, blood running down his face as he turned to face. “Do _not_ stand in front of him; He’ll kill you and “Rex” like that poor sap.”

“So you must be Gerrera. I’m Commander Italy, Lost Ones Unit and Fifth Systems Army. Republic marines. Nice to meet you,” Italy sighed happily, moving towards them with some blood running from his nose and into his mouth. He licked it away as he began again. “I hope you understand the _only_ reason I’m helping is because I have a _personal_ vendetta against a prisoner, got it?”

He nodded as Ho Man sighed. “Not about Norman again...”

“Yes about Norman Haymoren Dime again. That clone fucker lived through the fall and I want to kill him myself,” He huffed, looking back at another group of troopers coming their way. He brought his bow up shooting them all with one bolt. “The only good thing about the nuatolan bitch was his dick.”

He raised an eyebrow but it was unnoticed by everyone else who was waiting for Tech to open a door and Echo doing a read for the whole prison.

“I hope he wants to see my mug again as I kill him. Slowly. Oh, also, Gerrera,” Italy hummed. “You’ll have to wait until the rest of Clone Force 99 gets to the rondeau point.”

“And where is that?” Saw asked, moving Rex in his arms so his head was resting comfortably back onto his pauldron.

“Docking bay 2 and 3. They’re freeing a bunch of “Rex’s” brothers right now.”

“ _Our_ brothers.” Razz corrected.

“I don’t see you, Razz, and _your_ brothers as _my_ brothers anymore,” He sighed, walking towards the low security level. “Ta-ta, Razz. Goodbye, Ho Man. Don’t choke on your own religious bantha shit, you two.”

With that, the psychopath walked away. Almost skipping towards whoever that Norman was being kept.

“He seems off.” He muttered as his passed out lover making a full body shudder in his arms.

“He killed his own Jedi general Harem Ol Ben, a Kiffar knight, and Jedi Commander Lions Armon, a Clawdite padawan. He went to kill them before the order was even issued,” Germany explained, pulling out a cigarra out of his belt. He lit the smoke then puffed a ring of smoke before continuing. “He’s my batchmate. He trained some ARC cadets in some... unsafe training about hunting.”

“He’s insane. I heard his jedi commander was only 12. 12!” Shocker exclaimed.

“Got it. The door should be open now.” Tech said loudly, unclipping his datapad from a scomp port. The door slid open to a full on prison riot. Stormtroopers being thrown onto the ground and killed, left and right as prisoners and clones fighting for weapons and ammo.

“Now this is more like it!” Shocker and Razz shouted out at the same time, already chopping down stormtroopers with their electrostaffs. Razz spit his staff in half which made them easier for the close quarters combat he was doing as Ho Man unyielded his electroax, running into the riot.

“We should be able to make it to the hangar bays in less than an hour,” Echo said over their comms. “Just go to the nearest door then turn into the ARC trooper cell block. It’s quicker than going through the trash compactor.”

“Got it.” Saw huffed into the comm on the vambrace. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


_“Saw!” Rex screamed, reaching towards his lover. He was on the ground with a younger version Saw bleeding out next to him with his own vibroknife in his stomach. He turned and tried to reach towards him but flinched from moving the knife too much._

_“Rex-x!” Saw shouted back, spitting out some blood as Rex crawled his way to him. Before making it to him, his bleeding lover disappeared into nothing as he almost got to him. He was now on the floor of a cell, it's glowing red lighting of the cell bouncing off a pair of tall black boots._

_“You think you can ignore all the sins you’ve done?” Admiral calmly asked, bringing up Rex’s chin, his face in a scowl. “Remember CC-2224, his murder case.”_

_“Don’t you dare say my vod’s birth number, you bitch.” He spat out, spitting thick blood into his face._

_“Such fire, commander. Such fire.” Admiral fondly muttered._

_“It’s captain.” He flatly said. Admiral face hardening as he dropped his chin, body falling to the ground._

  
  


* * *

  
  


Saw walked down the long cell block, the cells empty. Rex was breathing steadily, drooling onto the pauldron. Rex looked peaceful, almost beautiful. His blonde hair ruffled into his face.

“Rex? If you can hear me, we’re almost there. Almost free.” He sighed, looking at the empty cells again. Walking slower as he stopped in front of a still occupied cell. A clone with thick sideburns and a pair of crystal grey eyes. “Who are you?”

“Oh, you’re talking to me?” The ARC asked, looking at his feet. 

“Yeah, what’s your name?” He asked again.

“Salem.” Salem sighed, playing with his shirt.

“Salem, huh? Do you want to get out?” He asked, fixing Rex again. He whipped some blood that was dripping from his lover’s nose. _Odd?_

“No, I’m waiting for someone; He should be here any minute.” Salem’s voice flatly muttered as he heard multiple feet racing towards the cell. He brought up the gun and moved Rex to the other side, using his own body to protect him. A man with a grey tail in a dark cloak stepped forward and unlocked the cell, tossing a pistol to Salem. “You took too long, Hoodlyn.”

“Well, I had to fight for your damn pistol, my knives and Angelica.” Hoodlyn laughed jokily, kissing his shotgun’s barrel. He let his hood drop back as he stared at him with a flat look. He had dark hair and ears and yellow eyes, like a cat. Must be some half human. “Yea?”

“You own a pump-action?” He asked, not letting his guard down. “SX-21 model?”

“Yeah, stole it from my first escape from a Galactic Empire prison,” Hoodlyn huffed, helping his friend by giving him a chest plate. “Won it in a battle with a Purge trooper, Haymich. Tried to kill me and this bastard right here,” He ruffed up the clone’s hair, Salem’s sigh was loud but lovingly. “But I killed him first.”

“Are you half-human?” Saw questioned.

“That’s very personal but yes. He’s half-human and half togorian.” Salem sighed as Hoodlyn gave his friend his armor back. “And we have to leave. C’mon, Hoodlyn, before the whole prison goes to shit.”

“‘K, Saley,” He sighed as Salem nearly dragged him towards the TIE hanger bay. Most likely going to take one to escape the prison. “MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU, FRIEND!” He shouted out as they disappeared, never to be seen again.

“And with you, Hoodlyn and Salem,” He sighed. He moved down the block again, no more clones left in their cells like animals. “Now back to what I was saying, I hope you forgive me.”

Rex, of course, said nothing. Only breathing into his neck and looking so tired.

“I love you, Rexy.” He sighed, bringing Rex’s forehead up to his helmet in a keldabe kiss. From what he’s learned about mandalorian culture, this is, between couples,is seen as a loving kiss. He heard some whistling of a convor, it’s sweet sounding song bringing peace to this burning prison. He made it to a window overlooking the bay. “Nearly there- huh?”

His comm lit up he opened it to Harold Munica and Jeepy, his annoying pistoeka sabotage droid, yelling at him. Jeepy’s harsh beeping telling him to wait for the rest of Partisans.

“Are you crazy, sir!?” Harold yelled. “Where they hell are you?!”

“Hanger bay 2 and 3. I have a ride so you don’t need to pick me up,” He sighed, taking off his lover’s helmet and clipping it to his belt. “I got Rex.”

Jeepy asked how he found the captain. He thinks, at least. He was trying to learn binary.

“You found him? Was he a prisoner?” Harold asked.

“Of sorts.” He huffed.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_He gasped loudly as he sat up, rubbing his temple where he knew the chip was. Where Admiral was. He looked over to a worried Saw looking at him. No blood to be seen or knives in view. He looked down at his hands, callused and war torn but no blood. No new scars. It was a dream._

_“Rex, are you okay?” Saw asked worryingly, rubbing his neck for sitting up too quickly. Just a dream, Rex. It was just a dream._

_“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine, it was just another nightmare,” He quietly muttered, still breathing heavy. “Sorry I woke you up again.”_

_“There’s no need to say sorry, Rex.” He cooed, kissing his forehead as he brought him into a warm, comforting hug. He brought him back into their bed, softly muttering sweet nothings to him. He closed his eyes and let himself melt into touch. “Rex! REX!”_

_He woke up at the sound of a small voice calling for him. He looked at his own, now tiny, hands. He was back as his ten year old self as an eleven year old Saw yelling at him, being dragged away from him by some royal guards. “REX!”_

_“Saw?! SAW!” He yelled back as he was being dragged away by a pair of kaminii scientists. He started to tug their hands off of him as Saw kicked the guards, running to him. One of the guards picked him up but he quickly got out of the grasp as he tripped one of the scientists by taking their long legs out with his own body. They kept running towards each other. With a blink of his eye, Saw looked fifthteen and he was fourteen now. Still running towards each other as they were being dragged away from each other._

_“REX! REX!” He yells again, kicking another guard of himself. Then he was back in that cell, Admiral lifting his chin._

_“Commander, if you keep dreaming about my sweet pet,” Admiral sighed angrily, slapping his cheek. “As soon as we wake up; I’ll kill us both.”_

_“Do you think I care anymore?” He spit out some blood onto Admiral’s boots, feeling blood run down his real face._

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Hello, Mr. Dime,” Italy sighed, playing with the engry bow as he stopped in the training room. The blue nautolan’s black eyes opened wide then back to normal. “Miss me much?”

“No. Not at all, _filth_.” Dime spat in his direction, bringing up a stolen SE-14r.

“Oh?” He asked, raising his energy bow in challenge. With a bolt to the head, Dime was on the ground and dead. “I wish that lasted longer to be honest.”

He looked at a security camera that was recording.

“Emperor, if you even watch this, I’m going to blow up this fucking prison with a jare. I’m no longer someone’s puppet or a number; I’m Italy, the clone who sent the Emperor the bird!” To prove his rant, he raised his middle finger towards the camera as he shot it with his pistol.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Dammit... He’s going to blow everything up,” Crosshair said, quickly picking up his comm. “Sir?”

“Yeah, Cross?” Hunter asked, blaster shots heard in the background.

“You know that Italy guy?” He questioned, looking at another camera that was showing Italy was making his way to Fort Emria Major’s main reactors.

“Yeah, the dude who let us go. What about him?” He asked again. He got up from the chair he was sitting in and quickly ran down the hall, making his way to the hangar bays.

“He’s going to jare the whole damn prison, Hunter!” He shouted, shooting a trooper. “He’s going to kill everyone!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter count went up but everything should is being set in place for a bad ass escape chapter. Chapter seven will be what we all need after reading this:
> 
> The comfort part of hurt/comfort tag.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically 
> 
> Instead of Ahsoka saving Rex for Order 66, she left him and took those droids with her. The chip (it's name is Admiral) basically took control of Rex when he tried to rebel against his chip so Admiral was basically in control of Rex's body for 3 YEARS. Saw was just doing his thing (kinda hurt that Rex didn't come back to him:( ).
> 
> This fic is just to get Rex some curly blonde locks and hurt my heart.


End file.
